plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombie Hamsterball
Zombie Hamsterballs are items in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that were introduced in the 6.9.1 update. It can come with nearly any of the existing zombies inside it, including Gargantuars, and significantly increases the speed of the zombie it contains, but breaks after absorbing a limited amount of shots. It destroys any plant instantly by rolling into them, similar to Barrel Roller Zombie's barrel. It moves slower upon destroying a plant. It is only available in Arena and will appear during "HAMSTER BRAWL!" ambushes. Any zombie inside of a Hamsterball is unable to use any of their special abilities. Alongside these abilities, Zombie Hamsterballs can appear with Plant Family icons on them, which will show what plants the Hamsterball is weak or strong against. Origins They are based on the real life object, known as the hamster ball, a type of exercise equipment for hamsters and other small rodents. However, these balls are resized for zombies to use. Encounters Arena: *Homing Thistle's Tournament *Starfruit's Tournament *Cactus' Tournament *Fire Peashooter's Tournament *Power Lily's Tournament *Witch Hazel's Tournament *Snow Pea's Tournament *Goo Peashooter's Tournament *Wasabi Whip's Tournament Strategies A Spikerock can instantly destroy it, but it will remove a spike on it. This however, will not work if the hamster ball approaches the Spikerock using a slider tile. Spikeweeds can also be used for their cheaper price and just as fast recharge, although they will only take one roll. The most effective way to counter the Hamster Ball is to use the Spear-mint, which creates five Spikerocks, therefore quickly nullifying the Hamsterball threat. If using Spikerock is not possible due to zombies like Troglobites, then Squash (lv 3+) can also be very effective due to the Hamsterball's large hitbox, making it take damage from all three smashes, while not being able to move forwards while being squashed. Bombard-mint is also a good choice to defeat it. Usually 2 out of 3 explosions will hit the Hamster Ball, with each dealing great amounts of damage. This means that it will be likely to pop open. Oddly enough, an Explode-O-Nut once planted can fully break it by one hit. If bounced slightly into the air by certain plants, the Blover will be able to instantly destroy it, destroying both the Hamster Ball and the zombie within. Players should also pay attention to the icons that appear on the Hamsterballs, as that helps show how to defeat them quickly. Gallery Hamster Balls.png|Zombie Hamsterballs as seen in a blog post ATLASES ZOMBIEHAMSTERBALLGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|A Zombie Hamsterball's sprites and textures (including unique sprites for Gargantuar and Imp when they are in a Hamsterball) Zombie Hamster Balls Have Arrived.png|In-game advertisement Hamster Brawl (Battlez Surprise Attack).png|"Hamster Brawl!" Camel Zombie Hamster Ball.jpg|Camel Zombie (head) in a Hamsterball Chicken Wrangler Zombie Hamster Ball.jpg|Chicken Wrangler Zombie in a Hamsterball Wizard Zombie Hamster Ball.jpg|Wizard Zombie in a Hamsterball Trivia *According to a blog by PopCap representative Haemophilus_EA, the Zombie Hamsterballs were invented by Dr. Zomboss. *When Camel Zombies are inside of them, only the head appears. The others instantly appear when the Zombie Hamsterball is destroyed. *There are a few zombies that cannot be placed in a Zombie Hamsterball (such as Pianist Zombie, due to his piano). *One can see the Zombie Hamsterballs glowing, despite the zombies and the hamsterball itself not carrying Plant Food. *It seems that the Gargantuar inside the hamster ball may resemble the Gargantuar in Gargantuar-Throwing Imp card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. See also *Zombies *Spikerock *Spear-mint *Bombard-mint *Arena Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Items Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Zombies with "Flighty" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 items Category:Crushing zombies Category:Arena-exclusive Zombies Category:Non-eating zombies